Impression
by ahokitsune
Summary: Furihata Kouki memiliki kesan tersendiri mengenai seorang Akashi Seijuurou. kesan yang begitu membekas hanya dalam dua kali pertemuan. Namun dipertemuan ketiga, kesan itu akan bertambah.


**Kuroko no Basuke**** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AkaFuri fanfiction by Ahokitsune**

Kesan pertama akan selalu meninggalkan kenangan yang melekat dalam. Sayangnya, kesan pertama Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu baik. Bagaimana tidak jika pertemuan pertama mereka meninggalkan kesan mengintimidasi yang sangat hebat sampai membuat furihata ingin terkencing-kencing. Furihata bahkan diminta pergi begitu saja karena dianggap bukan dari bagian dan tidak selevel dengan para elit-elit pebasket alumni SMP teikou.

Bila kesan pertama tidak sukses, perbaiki dipertemuan kedua. Sialnya, pertemuan kedua dengan sang emperor di lapangan basket hanya meninggalkan kesan yang lebih mengerikan dimata seorang Furihata Kouki. Diintimidasi dan diremehkan secara langsung dilapangan... bahkan karena kejadian itu pula Furihata mendapatkan julukan chihuahua yang amit-amit tidak pernah Furihata inginkan sama sekali sebelumnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Furihata bersumpah tidak ada lagi kesan ketiga atau berikut-berikutnya terhadap sang emperor. Akashi Seijuurou adalah makhluk berbahaya yang harus dia hindari seumur hidup. Namun sangat disayangkan... ikatan benang merah tidak bisa diputus begitu saja.

"Apaaaaa!? kalian tidak bisa datang?!" furihata terlihat panik sambil meneriaki ponselnya.

"uhuk... iya maaf furi, aku mendadak terserang flu.. uhuk. Dan barusan kawahara bilang dia lupa kalau hari ini dia harus ikut remedial matematika disekolah." Jawab fukuda yang sebenarnnya dalam kondisi sempoyongan di ujung telepon sana.

"yah... mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah terlanjur daftar untuk pertandingan street basket siang ini. Aku akan bilang pada panitia tim kita mengundurkan diri." Ucap furi dengan nada kecewa.

"memangnya kau tidak bisa cari pengganti lagi? Bagaimana dengan kagami dan Kuroko.. –uhuk.."

"mana bisa, mereka sedang sibuk persiapan untuk menghadapi pertandingan street basket dengan tim dari amerika itu kan minggu depan"

"aaaah... furi.. uhuk.. aku benar-benar minta maaf..uhuk"

"tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja. Sampai jumpa nanti di sekolah"

Furihata memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas dan berjalan lunglai ke arah meja panitia. Dia sungguh kecewa karena tidak jadi berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi _street basket_ hari ini. Padahal dia sudah sangat bersemangat membawa bola sendiri yang telah dia gosok dengan sangat bersih. Sepatu basketnya pun baru dia cuci agar bisa tampil maksimal hari ini.

Sungguh, bagi seorang pemain ordinari seperti furihata kouki, bisa tampil dalam pertandingan kecil seperti ini pun sangat berarti karena sedikit harapan baginya untuk bisa tampil dalam pertandingan-pertandingan resmi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, furihata harus menerima kenyataan harapannya pupus hari ini.

Lapangan tempat diadakan kompetisi _street basket_ cukup ramai dan padat untuk skala pertandingan kecil. Furihata bersusah payah menembus kerumunan demi tiba di depan meja panitia. Entah berapa kali dia hampir tersandung dan berkata "a..ano... permisi" sambil menyenggol pengunjung sana-sini. Sebenarnya Furihata termasuk dalam kategori rata-rata untuk tinggi badan pria Jepang seumuran nya, namun jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi rata-rata pemain basket yang hadir disana, Furihata terlihat agak mungil.

Ah.. sungguh furihata hanya berpikir ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Tapi disinilah lagi-lagi sifat ceroboh natural seorang furihata kouki kambuh. Kali ini dia tidak lagi hanya sekedar hampir tersandung, kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan terurai. Furihata terjerembab kedepan, dia segera menutup matanya dan siap untuk mendaratkan wajahnya di aspal. Namun bukan aspal kasar yang dia hadapi.

"ugh... lho, apa ini? ngh..."

Perlahan-lahan furihata membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Disinilah dia mendapati warna yang sumpah seumur hidup ingin dia hindari sebisa mungkin. Warna merah magenta tertangkap dimatanya. Furihata kouki jatuh menubruk akashi seijuurou.

'MATI...' hanya kata itu yang muncul di otak sang chihuahua.

'MATI AKU MATI AKU MATI AKU MATI AKU...!' seperti masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, furihata terus-terusan mengulang kalimat yang seolah-olah absolut akan menggambarkan kondisi nya mendatang.

"apa kau bisa berdiri? Posisi kita sekarang ini mengganggu orang-orang yang mau lewat Furihata-kun." suara Akashi memecah keheningan Furihata. Sungguh suara yg meninggalkan kesan mengintimidasi di otak furihata walau furihata sendiri mengakui suara itu sangat berkharisma.

"I... IYAAAAA... MAAF..!" Furihata panik dan segera berdiri, namun lagi-lagi sifat ceroboh nya yang ia kutuk seumur-umur selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa bangun dari posisinya, furihata menginjak lagi tali sepatunya, dan terjatuh lagi menimpa akashi yang belum sempat bangun dari posisinya. Lebih parah lagi.. "DUAAAAGHH...", kali ini dahi mereka beradu dan menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

"M-A-T-I..." akhirnya sekarang furihata yakin besok namanya akan terukir diatas batu nisan.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan panik begitu dan coba kau berdiri pelan-pelan Furihata-kun".

Di luar dugaan akashi tetap bersikap tenang dengan keadaan mereka yang sangat memalukan sekarang. Padahal Furihata sudah yakin Akashi akan segera mengeluarkan gunting kebanggaannya setelah ini. Namun di luar itu, kali ini Furihata yakin dia tidak salah mendengar, Akashi mengingat namanya.

"AH! a... aku tidak apa-apa... ma.. maaf"

Furihata memastikan dirinya bangkit dari posisinya dengan benar, sungguh konyol kalau dia sampai terjatuh lagi. Dan tidak lama Akashi pun segera bangun dari posisinya sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaian nya.

"uhm... kau, tidak apa-apa? Ng... akashi...-san"

Furihata mencoba menanyakan kondisi akashi yang dia lihat dahi nya menjadi lumayan sewarna dengan rambutnya akibat tubrukan tadi. Mungkin dia khawatir kalau-kalau nanti isi otak sang emperor absolut akan berkurang kejeniusannya gara-gara kecerobohannya.

"oh... aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri furihata-kun?"

Yup.. kuping Furihata tidak bermasalah.

"uhm... kau ingat aku?" Tanya Furihata ragu karena masih tidak percaya terhadap fakta bahwa Akashi mengingat nama dari pemain ordinari seperti dia.

"kita sudah dua kali bertemu, dan dipertemuan kita sebelumnya juga kau terjatuh seperti ini kan? Mana mungkin aku lupa." Ucap akashi sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Sungguh Furihata merasa malu. Dia paham kalau di otaknya, Akashi meninggalkan kesan sebagai orang yang mengerikan, maka, dirinya meninggalkan kesan sebagai orang yang menyedihkan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Furihata-kun? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"ah... aku...uhm... tadinya aku dan teman-temanku mendaftar untuk ikut pertandingan disini, tapi mendadak mereka tidak bisa datang. Jadi... aku mau membatalkannya" ucap furihata sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaannya.

"eh... sangat disayangkan sekali".

Mata Akashi dapat menangkap kekecewaan Furihata. Dia bisa melihat antusiasme sang PG junior Seirin untuk mengikuti pertandingan hari ini. Tiba-tiba ide yang agak tidak masuk akal muncul di kepalanya dan dia segera melirik jam di ponselnya.

"oke, masih ada cukup waktu sebelum aku menemui kuroko dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikan temanmu ikut bertanding disini?"Akashi mengungkapkan ide briliannya tanpa ragu.

"huh...? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH ?!"

Sungguh hampir saja bola mata Furihata yang memiliki pupil seperti biji pinus melompat keluar dari cangkangnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya mendatang.

"TIDAK..! TIDAK..! TIDAK..! YANG BENAR SAJAAAAA"

Furihata segera protes sambil gemetaran dan bercucuran keringat dingin.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Sahut akashi yang merasa agak tersinggung.

"BUKAAAAAAAANNN! TAPI...AKU... DAN AKASHI-SAN... MANA BISAAAA?!" Teriak furihata tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya dan kucuran keringat dinginnya.

"ah... aku paham, kita berdua sama-sama PG. Tapi tidak masalah… kau tetap bermain seperti biasa dan oper bola kepadaku, aku yang akan melakukan semua _offense_dan _defense_"

Akashi berkata tanpa ragu dan percaya diri. Ya, kemampuan basket seorang akashi seijuurou memang sama sekali tidak diragukan.

(BUKAN ITUUUUUUUUUU...)

Kali ini furihata hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

"ta... tapi... ini kan pertandingan 3 on 3, kita masih kurang 1 anggota."

Lagi-lagi furihata membantah untuk melakukan kombo basket dengan akashi.

"tidak masalah, di peraturan tidak dituliskan minimal anggota yang bermain asalkan tidak melebihi kapasitas 3 orang, dan aku rasa, aku dan kau saja sudah cukup untuk melakukan pertandingan. Atau sekali lagi aku bertanya... kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Furihata sudah kehabisan alasan. Dia pasrah terhadap entah nasib atau kutukan yang membawanya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"tidak... aku tidak meragukanmu kok." Ucap furihata pasrah.

"oke, sebaiknya kita segera mendaftar ulang ke panitia"

Furihata tersentak ketika tanpa ragu akashi menggandeng tangannya menuju meja panitia, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk kaget ataupun memprotes. Sang PG junior hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya sekarang Furihata memiliki kesan baru terhadap Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah orang yang berbahaya... dan seenaknya.

tbc...

**Rambling. **

okay.. kuro was drunk, trying to writing fanfic and shit.

aslinya gua sangat ngerasa kalo gua sama sekali gak becus nulis karena gua bukan orang yg bisa nyeritain sikon cuma dari kata-kata haha.. tapi kamvret gara2 challenge yg gua bikin sendiri gua jadi semangat pengen nyoba nulis. jadi mohon maklumin aja kalo keliatan bgt amatir nya... i just writing this for fun. ^^. dan bego nya udah nulis buat iseng doang tapi malah gua tbc-in. hahahaha ampun kakaaaak...

nope, gua gak tau kapan mao lanjutin ini. biarkan gua balik nge doujin dulu. demi pantat furi,dedlen udah didepan mata, so ciaoooooooo~~~~


End file.
